A Change in the Winds
by Pippin the hobbit-elf
Summary: Jack picks up a young girl from a burning ship and raises her. He is her only family...or is he? Dedicated to Erin, who is ten times the writer and artist I am! I love you...but not that way!
1. Prologue

A Change in the Winds  
  
By: Pippin the Hobbit elf  
  
Jack Sparrow kept looking cautiously out into the sea, not knowing exactly what he expected to see from his spot at the wheel. He and his crew had both heard the bang of the cannons and knew that the Pearl was nearby. Suddenly, one of the crew members shouted out. "Cap'n! Cap'n! Man ov'r board!!! Look! See! There's a raft!" Everyone but Jack rushed over to the side. Jack could see perfectly fine. "Well, don't just stand there, mates, haul 'im up!!"  
  
Three or four of the crew lifted the raft up from the water and placed it carefully on the deck before everyone crowded around to get a better look. "Cap'n!" the man shouted again. "What is it, mate?" "It's- it's-" "Well?" Jack asked curiously, hopping down to get a better look at "it"  
  
"Well, Cap'n, it's a girl!" Jack stopped in his tracks. "A girl?" he questioned, amused. He rushed over to get a look at the young girl, but stopped yet again in his tracks, staring off the port bow.  
  
There was a ruined ship, on fire, sinking, with its debris all around it. Close to the ship was another one- an English ship.yes. he could see the flag. They too were hauling up a raft with a body on it. Jack went back over to the girl to see what she looked like, and he was quite surprised at what he saw.  
  
She was a young girl, about the age of eight. She had long, dark brown hair that was tied back loosely in a damp ponytail. She was clad as though she was a boy, so Jack could see why she was mistaken for one. As he bent down to move a strand out of her face, she awoke suddenly and grabbed his arm, stopping him.  
  
After Jack got over the shock, he removed his hand from her grasp and gently placed it by her side. "Shhh, love." He said calmly as she laid her head back down. She looked so familiar, and yet he couldn't place it. "What is your name m'dear?" he asked softly. She looked up at him, raising her self back onto her elbows, causing a gold chain around her neck to shimmer in the dim sunlight. "I'm. " she looked around cautiously at the surrounding pirates. "I'm Kendall. Kendall Turner.." And with that she slid back down, unconscious. There was a faint shimmer that caught Jack's eye.  
  
A medallion had slid out from the young girls peasant shirt. Jack picked up the medallion and examined it closely. "Turner..." he said thoughtfully. A loud shout brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
A/N- YaY! My first chappie to my first potc story!!!! Mesa so proud!!!!! Please R&R!! lemmie know wotcha tink!!!! I know it's a bit short, but it's kinda a prologue thingie.  
  
"It's the Pearl!" someone shouted. "Cap'n! What shall we do?" Jack stared for a moment, getting a view of the dreaded ship. His ship.  
  
"We leave. Lest we be seen by either the Pearl or the Royal Navy." 


	2. Arrival at Port Royal

Disclaimer: Yea, I know, I shoulda said this on the first chappie, but I forgot, and, technically, this is the first chappie, so there. *sticks her tongue out* Okay. I can do this. deep breath. right... I don't own...PotC...*starts bawling* okay... I'm fine....*ahem* but, thank goodness, I do own two things: Kendall, here. *grabs Kendall and shoves her into the limelight, shaking her to an fro like a rag doll.*and, I also own my sanity........wait...I don't think I own that....nope, sorry. okay, I only own Kendall.  
  
I stared off into the ocean, enjoying the view, before I grabbed the bucket and attempted to empty the boat of the water. Which was, let me tell you, an absolutely pointless thing. But a girl's gotta try. So I did. But after five or so minutes we were deeper then we were, so I gave up. "Kendall?" questioned a voice from above me. I looked up at the mast and saw Jack offering me a hand up. I shook my head. "Why dun you come and help me, Jack?" he shrugged and jumped down and joined me.  
  
After a while we both gave up and looked up. We saw three skeletons hanging from their own noose, complete with a sign that read: "Pirates, Ye Be Warned". Jacked took off his hat and lowered it to his heart in salute, while I placed two fingers to my head an saluted my self.  
  
The boat was still continuing to sink, so we climbed into the mast to escape the water. By the time we reached the dock, the only thing of our boat that showed was the teensy weensy little bit of the top of the mast. We clambered off onto the dock and regained ourselves. "Come on, love." Jack said earnestly, heading down the dock as though he was drunk. I hurried up to him, but we were stopped no sooner then we had started.  
  
"What? Hold up there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the docks. And I shall need to know your names." Jack walked over to the man. "What d'ye say three shillings and we forget the names?" I smiled. Jack always knew how to get out of even the most stickiest situations, even though this wasn't sticky.  
  
The port keeper hesitated for a moment and then snapped his book shut. "Welome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."  
  
A/N- Okay, I know that was short, like really short, but I had a strange urge to have it end with Mr. Smith. could it be cos I was just thinking about lord of the rings and the matrix, who, elrond happens to be Agent Smith. mr. smith, agent smith, same difference.... Er...yea.. please R&R!!!!!!!!!!! the more reviews, the better I feel, and the quicker I shall rite!!!!!!!!!!! So, please, pretty please will y'all respond!???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Tankies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. the Annoying Ones and Memories

Disclaimer:  
  
PHE: I don't own POTC. Hm, go figure, right? Anyways, I suppose I own Kendall... she prefers Ken, though.  
  
Kendall: No, I don't!  
  
PHE: Why not?  
  
Kendall: Cos it's not proper.  
  
Jack: *appears suddenly-he's good at that* since when did you care for propriety?  
  
*Kendall shrugs*  
  
PHE: *rolls eyes* I only own Kendall, okay?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I followed Jack as he sauntered down to the docks, passing two lazy-looking guards on the way. Unfortunately, they weren't too lazy to not see us.  
  
They ran in front of us and cut us off from the ship. I sighed and rolled my eyes, causing Jack to give me a Look before turning to the guards. "This dock is off limits to civilians." One of them commented, attempting to be important. I crossed my arms. "Okay, and...?"  
  
The guards glared at me, and Jack gave me a little slap on the arm. I glared at Jack who gave me a look that clearly said "Stop it, you're being a brat!" I shrugged. Hey, maybe I am a brat at times. That's his problem, not mine.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry." Jack said, gesturing towards me. I stuck my tongue out at him, like the oh-so-mature one I am, and then smiled innocently at the guards, who eyed each other warily before looking back at Jack. "If I see one," Jack continued, referring to civilians. "I shall inform you immediately." Jack made as to go to the boat again, but was foiled yet again by the Annoying Ones.  
  
"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh?" I asked, peeved that we couldn't just go on with our own PRIVATE business. Jack eyed me curiously, wondering where this was going. "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"  
  
I looked over at Jack, whose eyes had just lit up in understanding as he figured out where I was heading. One of the guards spoke up nervously. "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." He said, gripping his bayonet. Jack smiled. "It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a..." he tried once again to get to the ship. "a ship like that..." He pointed off into the distance at a far off ship, docked somewhere else in the bay. "Makes this one a bit superfluous, really." I rolled my eyes. He ALWAYS had to use big words. Not only does it confuse the one he's trying to succumb to his ways, but he also confuses the hell out of me. And I've lived with him most of my life.  
  
This thought led me into a world of other thoughts as Jack managed to get the other two into an argument.  
  
I have only known Jack since I was seven. My brother, Will, was twelve. My father, Bill Turner, had went missing when my brother was five, a few months before I was born. When my mother died when I was six, Will looked after me. He was the only one who I had actually cared for me. Mother loved me as well, but she would often succumb to her grief, that she would often forget that her children were with her.  
  
After about a month after Mother's death, Will was planning to get on a passage to the Caribbean, a place called Port Royal, which was where my father was last heard to of been. He planned to leave me behind with some family friends, but I wouldn't allow it, so he allowed me to come.  
  
But then the ship we were on exploded in mid-voyage, thanks to the pirate ship that had attacked us. I was the only survivor. Me and the medallion that my mother had given me before she died. The one that she received from my father.  
  
After that, Jack's crew found me, and the pirate captain kept me, and he raised me as his own. Now Jack is like my father, and he is the only family I have left. I went everywhere with him, and he never left me behind, for I had a fear of being killed or him dying. Which is what landed me in my current situation with Jack trying to commandeer a ship.  
  
Yes, this was going to be a very interesting day. I could tell.  
  
A/N: I apologize for the shortness and abruptness, but I gotta go to girlscouts, so I will update on this or my other stories tomorrow!!! (Wednesday) please R&R!!!!! 


End file.
